


Firefly wallpaper

by lostemotion (geckoholic)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/lostemotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne/River wallpaper as requested, 1920 x 1080 pixel, two versions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifishipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/gifts).



  
[with text, click here for full size](http://i.imgur.com/7sVf9xR.png)

  
[textless, click here for full size](http://i.imgur.com/XrjgV1q.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Screencaps by captacular@LJ, textures used by blueymcphluey@LJ, _sinelinea@LJ, lessrest@LJ and accio-glow@tumblr. If you need another size/crop, please let me know.


End file.
